Talk:South Africaball/@comment-193.70.64.90-20170601102852/@comment-31674709-20180503180712
" I didn't even mention collectivism you stupid piece of diarrhea, you quoted this don't know the hell why. " You're throwing collectivist nonsense, it's simple my friend: By judging invididuals because of actions that someone did past ago. How about that? " "No one mentioned imperialism" muh so you are just defending the ilegal occupation and oppression of a people and its lands by another one and you seriously says no relation with imperialism, seriously for no reason this appeared here? " What is making it "illegal"? Where is this oppression? Muh land i've never owned argumentation? Yeah, making "justice" of supposedly "stolen" land by stealing it and give to someone who probably may not know how to manage it. Yeah, you would make a great economist my friend. Also, it's not imperialism, please analyse the history of South Africa. " You are just siding with them you dumb piece of an ignoramus smelly scum of shit. Terrorism is terrosim yes I know I don't know why you keep supporting imperialist dogs, oh I remebered you are together with them, you see them as the good guys so of course everyone who contests the oppression you support is a terrorist, fight against imperialism never is terrorism, rebellion is part of resistance, if you are so dumb to consider historical fights against imperialism as simple terrorism, is terrorism for a motherfucker who grew up taking advantage and brainwashed by this. " Insults are not arguments. I'm not supporting "imperialist dogs", i'm just saying that the Apartheid was a race realist good solution to the problems that came before it. Homogeneity is a good thing. And the boers actualy colonized land that wasn't occupied by anyone. Did i ever told you to analyse it? And terrorism is '''terrorism, Nelson Mandela will always be a terrorist, and no, "muh injustice" doesn't justify the murder of innocents. Terrorism is the use of violence to achieve certain means. Are you a terrorist? Enjoy your blooded hands then. ''" very biased informed and extremist in stance, oh yes because you can't give a descent counter argument. No I don't fucking mean by native the one who was simple born there hell I mean the native ethnic group of course for fucking sake, the colonizer who was born there is still an invasor which fully benefits from the ilegal imperialist attitudes of the process. "'' And how much does ethnics matter? Do we have to scream and defame a 7 year old white kid because she was born in an Indian reservation and "hurr durr muh whitey conquered land of tribe that hadn't concept of property"? '''Should we subjugate arabs living in Europe? "Stolen land" is a problematic term because people conflate it with "conquering". '''How does "native" land becomes stolen? What to do about it? Who is born there is not an invasor, what is this "supposed" invasion? Coming to a new land to settle it? Oh no!! "Illegal imperialist attitudes of the process" Which process? Which attitudes? What determinates its illegality? '''What are you even talking about? " If you think it is moral to steal other people's land and illegally occupy it with your settlements and at the same time says that anyone who resists this process is a terrorist, it is just another proof of how disgusting and imperialist addicted you are, you are an outsourced imperialist of shit for giving support. " Unfortunately you haven't gave me a good essay on the "stealing of land" thing. Unfortunately you may conflate it with an actual conquest. And don't forget that natives also did conquered (or "steal land" in your vocabulary) 'the lands of other tribes. Are they imperialist dogs?' And even if it was "stolen", what solution do you offer? Many centuries has passe after this alleged "stealing". We cannot simply subjugate property owners and steal their land to people that may not even manage such land. "Stealind land" in colonization works different in a modern society, we simply cannot put both together. Imagine i come to a land near a tribe and i settle it, how is it illegal? Did tribes had the concept of legislature like we do? No. And i'm not an imperialist. " No autistic kid the international community is not always right because most of the time the cases are taken by specific countries (like the USA when they invent some shit about Syria), but in the case of apartheid it was unanimous among all the countries with relevance and importance since was taken by a clear and obvious cause, it was not one country and its allies crying for some interest, the only ones who licked the ass of the apartheid regime was Israel and the sons of bitches from Rhodesia, all of them countries created by pure imperialism, and you stupid still thinks there is no relation with imperialism ah dumb boy. " "The international community is not right when they do things i don't like but they are right when they do things i like" Got it, and i'm the biased. And Israel, even if i don't support it, was not created by "imperialism". Jews have lived there since Ancient times, they didn't "conquered it" by "imperialistic" means. And no, i'm not against Palestinians, i'm in favour of peace. And Rhodesia was infact part of British Imperialism, but this "imperialism" certainly is no the "Imperialism" you cry about. " "Also weird how you mention starvation and diseases right on the nation that had it's life expectancy increasing" you say, hahahahahaha you dumb faggot, it will not even be necessary to I quote it in an exclusive way because you buy yourself already did it, Bantustans were authonomous area and so far what happened there had no relevance to the central apartheid government of South Africa, so while the rest of the country that was stole and occupied by people of european origin was increasing for being an imperialist colony who took advantage of the work of the africans for its own wealth while letting him as an individual fucking die and live in a slum without any kind of basic condition, this is your great first world South Africa that was rich and developed, of course was, for europeans it was since it was an imperialist creation for them, but for africans it was always the same hell but who cares to them? " "T. i cannot rebute evidence that South Africa had a better life expectancy so i'll call this guy a dumb faggot" The rest of the country was stolen? How "stolen"? I thought they colonized unhabited areas? Maybe the majority of black lands were occupied by... blacks? Oh right, i'm still too ignorant to study South African history!!! MUH EVIL WHITEY!!!!!!!!!111 Took advantage of the work of the africans? I mean, both races were segregated, right? How did the europeans manage to get the advantage of the work of the blacks? How about you present evidence for your claims? They let them die? But weren't they the source of their wealth as you claim? Why would they do such thing? Detoriating individuals aren't good for the economy. But were they even letting them dying? I thought they had autonomy and atleast a good life condition? You're full of nonsense. By the way, whites today in South Africa are living in slums as well. But i guess that's ok because "muh justice" " Again who? They are inferior monkeys huh? Aren't they? Their only utility is serve the imperialist lords huh, ah fuck off imperialist scum, we will never bow to your fucking laws, be it in Africa, Middle East, Americas, in everyt corner of this world we are united against imperialists. " Arabs also used to be imperialists. How about that? " You claim to not be siding with zionists, are you sure? Apartheid regime and zionism are like father and son, zionists copied them and so far backed them. South Africa apartheid was entirely backed by Israel, because they had the same fucking policies, want to know more, they all the time says that everyone who rise a hand against them is muh a evil terrorist and that they are good guys who can kill and massacre at their will because retarded like you will defend them " I'm not a Zionist, just because i find some things positive about the Apartheid (while not fully supporting it) doesn't mean i like what Israel is doing, they're unrelated. South African apartheid was backed by Israel? Any evidence of that? By the way, Israel was victim of Palestinian terrorists. But it's ok because muh imperialism xddddddd How about you value individual over your stupid nitwit muh imperialist narrative collectivist ideals? [[User talk:Johnny-Swing|'Talk']] 18:07, May 3, 2018 (UTC)